Miyuki Magic 2
by Elyos
Summary: Sequel to Miyuki Magic and Millenium Hearts. Three years after Miyuki Takara discovered her amazing new magic powers, she is approached by a familiar face, warning her of a terrifying new enemy.
1. Prologue: Three Years Later

Miyuki Takara—a bespectacled girl whose kindheartedness took her a thousand miles into the hearts of all her friends.

Several years ago, Miyuki had a dream. The dream told her that she wasn't normal girl. She was, in fact, something quite extraordinary, something nearly boundless. Miyuki was what the stars called a Millennium, like a thousand years, an ascended being whose gift lied in protecting the universe from evil.

Beyond our universe, evil breathed. Evil slept. Evil waited. Evil attacked. Millennia existed to keep that evil at bay, just as Miyuki did several years ago when her powers awakened for the first time. She was in a classroom at her high school— _her_ classroom—with Tsukasa Hiiragi, the younger fraternal twin sister of her friend, Kagami. The entire classroom fell into a dimensional rift and detached from the rest of the school, only to reappear up in outer space, five miles beyond Earth's stratosphere. It was there that Miyuki transformed into an astral giant and faced a great serpent, which the stars of Millennia past called The End. It was there that Miyuki Takara saved the universe from being swallowed by the serpent.

Of all the people in the classroom who witnessed Miyuki's great act of heroism that day, only one of them retained their memories. It was that one person in whom Miyuki could sense the sleeping power of a Millennium.

That person was Tsukasa Hiiragi.


	2. Chapter 1: The Request

Summer.

The day began like any other: bright, hot, and peaceful.

Miyuki Takara, now a high school graduate, was visiting a downtown restaurant with her friend and fellow Millennium, Tsukasa. Since graduation, Tsukasa allowed her purple hair to grow past her shoulders, which gave her an appearance more identical to that of her elder sister, Kagami, who was away from home due to college. Whenever Tsukasa started to miss Kagami, she would look in a mirror.

Inside the restaurant, Miyuki and Tsukasa occupied the booth in the corner. Their cars were parked in neighboring spaces out in front of the restaurant. Their Millennium powers allowed them to travel great distances at the speed of light, but for the sake of blending in with humanity, they chose to rely on more conventional means of travel.

Tsukasa, who was drinking a flavorful milkshake through a straw, said, "So why did you want to meet with me here, Yuki-chan?"

Miyuki was scooping small bites of her own milkshake into her mouth with a plastic spoon. "Oh, I just wanted to talk."

"About Millennium things?"

"No... well, yes, but... I don't want it to get in the way of our friendship."

"Never," Tsukasa said gently. "I don't mind, Yuki-chan. I think being a Millennium is kinda cool."

"You think so? That's good." Miyuki set her spoon down on the napkin beside her milkshake container. Placing her elbows on the table and interlocking her fingers over the top of her drink, Miyuki took a serious tone. "I was visited last night by one of the stars of Millennium past."

Tsukasa was in the process of gulping down her own sweet treat. With the red straw between her lips, Tsukasa stared at Miyuki. She stopped drinking and let the milkshake sink back down through the straw. "What happened?"

"The star warned me about a... oh, dear, I forgot what he called it. I think he referred to the creature as a Century."

"Like one hundred years?" Tsukasa said thoughtfully, tilting her head.

Miyuki nodded. "The star told me that Centuries, in the context of our race, are Millennia who abused their gifts and did bad things to each other, and to the people on Earth. They cause each other pain. They torment humans. Their light turns the color of wicked and they lose themselves.

"I've been asked to return to the sky to find and detain the Century."

"What?" Tsukasa burst. She covered her mouth and glanced around at the people looking in her direction. Lowering her voice, Tsukasa leaned across the table. "Are you going to go?"

"Yes. I have to, but I don't want to go alone. Tsukasa-san, would you come with me to the sky?"

Tsukasa didn't need to think about her answer. The word escaped her mouth before Miyuki could finish speaking.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 2: MIS

Miyuki and Tsukasa finished their talk and their milkshakes before parting ways, driving back to their respective homes with the agreement that Miyuki would tap into her Millennium forces and magically translocate herself to Tsukasa's home in a beam of light.

At the Hiiragi house, Tsukasa had just parked in her driveway, shut off her car and pulled the key from the ignition. She looked into her rear-view mirror. Behind the back bumper of Tsukasa's car, Miyuki's beam of light came down. The light beam emitted a single blinding flash, and there stood Miyuki, adjusting her large glasses as she waved at Tsukasa through the back window.

"That was fast, Yuki-chan," said Tsukasa, climbing out of her car. She tested her own Millennium power by conjuring a ball of light no larger than a softball with her mind. The ball of light floated in a little circle before pushing itself against Tsukasa's car door. The door swung shut, and the light disappeared. "Why did you want to come here, though?"

"Because for the last hour I could sense the presence of something eternal hiding in the sky over this location. It could only be the Century. Before we go, I wanted to put your parents to sleep."

"Um..."

"It's a harmless spell. I promise, it won't hurt them in any way, and it won't disrupt their sleep patterns. It'll help keep them from missing you when we go to the sky."

Miyuki disappeared, leaving tiny golden sprinkles of light to float down where she stood a second before. Tsukasa could sense Miyuki's aura coming from inside the Hiiragi household. Holding her breath, Tsukasa focused her power and performed the same trick, beaming herself up through a supernatural shaft of light.

Inside the house, where multiple fans were set in place to provide cool air flow and circulation, an act of defiance against the summer heat, Tsukasa came down from a pillar of silver light in the living room. Miyuki was in the kitchen. The delicious smell of lunch hung in the air throughout the household.

By the time Tsukasa stepped into the kitchen, Miyuki was already holding Tsukasa's unconscious parents, keeping them off the floor. Miyuki's Millennium powers included superhuman strength; effortlessly, she was hauling the Hiiragis under her arms like a couple of potato sacks.

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa-san. They won't remember seeing me when they wake up in an hour."

Tsukasa put her hand to her mouth and made a noise.

"Don't worry," Miyuki assured Tsukasa as she walked past her with the peacefully slumbering Hiiragis draped over her shoulders. "I call the spell MIS: Millennially Induced Stasis. I learned it from one of the stars some time ago, and I've used it on my mom plenty of times. It's to keep our loved ones from finding out about us."

She carried Tsukasa's parents to their bedroom. Tsukasa followed and watched as Miyuki set Tsukasa's father and mother down on the bed next to each other. Now hands free, Miyuki said, "I made sure the food they were cooking won't burn. Let's go, Tsukasa-san. The Century might be up there now. We have to stop it before it attacks anyone else."


	4. Chapter 3: Incoming

Outside Tsukasa's house, on the porch in the heat of the sun, Miyuki and Tsukasa prepared themselves to take flight.

"Find the center of the universe," said Miyuki.

Following Miyuki's instruction, Tsukasa shut her eyes and focused. Tsukasa began to lose touch with gravity, little by little; some of Tsukasa's lighter strands of hair floated freely.

"Yes, that's it," Miyuki encouraged her, clasping her hands together. "Once you've found the center, let yourself be carried upward. Let's go!"

With several years of practice under her belt, Miyuki tapped into her Millennium power with ease. The warm atmosphere around the two friends shifted, like a secret thunderstorm was about to get underway. With that, Miyuki rose off the porch, transforming into a perfect blazing silhouette of light. Miyuki's form distorted and disappeared.

Following suit, Tsukasa began her ascent. She felt the Earth drift out from under her feet. Her world lit up like a gleaming piece of paradise on the other side of the sun. She felt her body turn into an invisible lightning bolt. Raw power surging in her ears, Tsukasa released herself from the restraints of the mortal plane. Just like lightning, she shot upward, nearly five thousand feet into the air.

Tsukasa materialized next to Miyuki, who was floating calmly in place. Endless blue sky surrounded them on nearly all sides. The feeling of being suspended this high in the air by unseen forces left Tsukasa in a panic. She flailed her arms in fear of losing balance.

"It's okay, Tsukasa, you won't fall," Miyuki said softly. "Even if you did, you wouldn't be hurt. Look. Out there."

Steadying herself, Tsukasa followed Miyuki's finger with her gaze. Miyuki was pointing westward at a smaller pink-haired girl, floating out there the same way as Miyuki and Tsukasa. The girl appeared a few years younger than Tsukasa, at least.

"Is she the Century?" asked Tsukasa.

"She has to be," said Miyuki. "Oh, dear, I hope she doesn't attack us."

"M-maybe we can talk things out with her?"

"Here she comes," Miyuki said quietly. Tsukasa could hear the apprehension growing in Miyuki's voice.


	5. Chapter 4: Century, Part I

The closer the Century flew, the more childlike she appeared

The Century halted seven feet short of Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Well, well," she said in a high, sweet voice, "what have we here? You two are just like _meeee_!" The high voice seemed to have been nothing more than an act, because it changed drastically when the girl said, "Awesome, it's practically half the main friggin' cast. Look, you two, I have a gut feeling that I know why you'd come up here. You were sent to catch me, weren't you? _Weren't you_?!"

She became heated, giving Miyuki and Tsukasa no time to answer. Tsukasa recognized the girl.

"You're Akira Kogami! From TV!"

Akira puffed herself up. "Damn right, I am. And the whole _world_ is gonna know my name by the time I finish taking over. I'll force everyone to bow down and worship me... I'll make them love me, and I'll spend all freaking night signing autographs! And... ahem."

Smiling apologetically, Miyuki said, "Um, Kogami-san? Could you please not use your gift to take over the world? I'm sure they love you already."

Akira had a mood swing, changing back to her cutesy voice. " _Unyuu_ , you think so? But no one recognizes me! Except her." Akira nodded to Tsukasa. "There shouldn't be a single person on this planet who doesn't know who I am."

"Well," stuttered Tsukasa, mustering up her courage, "humans can't actually remember Millennia if they use their magic."

"Huh?" went Akira, switching back to her sour side.

"Yeah. When Yuki-chan fought The End, nobody remembered it except me. That must be why no one remembers you... outside of TV, that is."

Akira crossed her arms and closed her eyes somberly. "Yes, I see... it all makes sense now."

"So will you not attack people anymore?" Miyuki asked in hope that Tsukasa's words were enough to calm Akira down.

Opening her big, yellow eyes, Akira leered like a killer. "Nope."

No sooner did the word leave Akira's lips that she threw forth her hand, pointing her palm at Tsukasa, and released from her hand a single bolt of lightning.

" _No, Tsukasa, watch out_!" Miyuki teleported between Tsukasa and Akira in a flash of light, intercepting the lightning bolt. The electricity went into Miyuki like a lance. The lenses of Miyuki's glasses burst, and her glasses frame flew off her face when the impact caused her to throw her head back. The lightning strike set Miyuki's clothes on fire, and the ends of her beautiful pink hair became charred; smoke rose from her burnt locks and clothing.

Tsukasa's breath seemed to freeze solid in her throat. She tried to catch Miyuki by her arm. The instant Tsukasa made contact, however, she received an electric shock, so she was forced to release Miyuki. The brief touch allowed a small aura of light to be transferred from Miyuki to Tsukasa; the light went into Tsukasa's hand and flowed up her arm until it embraced her whole body in its soft glow. It felt almost like a second layer of skin, or an invisible armor.

The unconscious Miyuki began her plummet back to Earth, the flames of her clothes scorching a smokey trail through the sky on the way down.


	6. Chapter 5: Century, Part II

Akira scoffed. "Figures Big Boobs would play Hero. Hey! Loser!" she yelled at Tsukasa. "Listen up! I was the first Millennium to walk the Earth, long before you! _I'm_ the only one this world _needs_! I'll kill you here and now!"

A new kind of fear washed over Tsukasa. She watched the unconscious Miyuki fall to Earth, like an angel who lost her wings. Tsukasa wanted to go down after Miyuki, to catch her, and somehow revive her. When Tsukasa started to move, the air all around her exploded with blinding lights and deafening thunder.

"Where do you think you're going, loser?" Akira floated there with her feet splayed and her arms crossed, reminiscent of an evil boss from one of Konata's video games. "You get to deal with _me_. I'm waiting."

Truth be told, Tsukasa never learned how to fight like Miyuki. She was more interested in flying and teleportation. Tsukasa loved velocity over violence.

"Why do people love _you_?" Akira spat. "You're a klutz. You're an airhead. You're not good at anything, yet everyone loves you. You make Akira-sama sick."

"You..." Tsukasa found her voice again after losing it in the shock of seeing Miyuki's devastation. "You monster! I hate you!"

" _And I hate you_!"

Akira's fingers crackled with the birth of a coming maelstrom.

Tsukasa detected the warning sign: a shift in Akira's Millennium aura.

Miyuki's voice echoed in Tsukasa's mind: _Their light becomes the color of wicked, and they lose themselves_.

Tsukasa had to flee. She picked a direction and flew that way, moving faster than a fighter jet.

In a flash of white light, Akira materialized in front of Tsukasa, cutting off her getaway. Akira's hands surged with blue electric power. "Are you trying to escape?"

Drifting in reverse, putting distance between herself and the pink-haired tyrant, Tsukasa tried to think of a way to deal with her enemy.

Akira presented her palms and let free a sharp, crackling bolt of lightning. Just when Tsukasa thought she was a goner, a golden sheen of light sprang out of her body in all directions, encompassing her inside a globe of pure Millennium energy. Akira's lightning bolt struck Tsukasa's barrier, causing it to shatter like glass and fade away. Tsukasa remembered the light that flowed in through her arm from Miyuki; the barrier was Miyuki's last desperate attempt to protect Tsukasa before she fell out of consciousness. Moreover, the lightning bolt that Akira shot at Tsukasa was reflected back at its host, and it struck Akira directly in the face.

Akira recoiled backwards through the air like a pinwheel, spinning feet over head. She regained her axis, retaining an electric burn across her nose and eyes with an absolutely livid expression on her face.

Miyuki's voice said, "That's enough, Kogami-san."

Tsukasa gasped and turned around. There was Miyuki, floating back up from Earth alive and well, despite her ruined clothes and frayed locks. Bearing all her burns and frays and lacking her ocular accessory, Miyuki looked like a whole different person in Tsukasa's eyes.

"At the request of the stars of Millennium past, I, Miyuki Takara, will punish you for your crimes against humanity. I'm sorry it's come to this, but I see no other way. Akira Kogami, if it's a fight you wish, then it's a fight you'll have."


	7. Chapter 6: Century, Part III

"What the," Akira said respily. "You can't even be alive! That bolt should have stopped your heart, Takara! You both should be dead! Have I... have I lost my power?" She looked at the palms of her hands, as if they themselves were the cause of Miyuki and Tsukasa's survival.

"Get behind me, Tsukasa-san," Miyuki said under her breath as Akira continued to rant.

"You—you couldn't _possibly_ be stronger than the Great Akira Kogami! _I'm_ the strongest Millennium alive!"

"You're a Century," Miyuki corrected her with a tone as hard as steel.

Baring her teeth with a snarl, Akira flew up to Miyuki and reached out to seize her by the throat. Miyuki caught Akira by the wrists and gymnastically tumbled over Akira's head, using her momentum to fling Akira up, over, and down toward Earth. A thousand feet below, Akira slowed her fall, disappeared, and reappeared behind Miyuki's back. Tsukasa bolted backward in surprise.

"Hyah!" Akira drove her knee into Miyuki's spine with enough power to break concrete. The blow forced Miyuki's back to arch, leaving her open for Akira to capture two handfuls of her hair and pull downward with all her strength, busting the back of Miyuki's head over her other knee.

Watching her friend take such brutal damage, Tsukasa lost all rationality and joined the fight without knowing what exactly she was going to do. Guided by her instinct to fly as fast as she could, Tsukasa soared up and traced a huge vertical loop around the sky, building up speed on her descent. She shoulder-rammed Akira in the back with so much power that Akira was sent flying. An explosion shook the sky; the sound barrier was broken.

Miraculously, Miyuki recovered from the strike of Akira's rising knee and took off after Akira, leaving Tsukasa behind.

Several miles away from where the battle began, in a different part of the sky, above a different region of Japan, Miyuki caught up to Akira, whose endurance was nowhere close to spent. Akira faced Miyuki, and they grappled with each other, locking their hands together in a test of Millennium strength.

Akira, her face burnt raw, wore a shark-tooth grimace of pure unadultered hatred. Lightning began to snap, pop, and connect in wild, sparking linkage around the Millennia's bodies.

"Let's finish this," Miyuki grunted, straining not to be overpowered by Akira. For Akira's small size, she was deceptively stronger than she looked.

Akira growled, "Oh, I agree, Big Boobs. _Let's_!"

Miyuki's focus was disrupted by the nickname Akira reserved for her. Taking advantage of that lapse, Akira twisted Miyuki's hands upside-down and lifted them, applying pressure to Miyuki's wrists.

Akira taunted, "Well, my little _lucky star_ , it seems your _luck_ has just run out! _Now die_!"

Miyuki let out a terrible scream. Akira was channeling a storm of lightning into Miyuki's arms. Miyuki's hair stood on end, more electric burns began to form up and down Miyuki's entire body, and she lost control of her limbs. Miyuki writhed and thrashed helplessly, and from far away, Tsukasa could see the shining blue bolts of lightning jumping between Miyuki and Akira.

In a bout of wicked laughter, Akira yelled over Miyuki's screams, "I'll see you in _hell_ , bitch! Agh—"

Having caught up to them, Tsukasa launched a sneak attack in the form of her own channeled magic. All the air was pulled out of Akira's lungs; a cobalt light flickered about Tsukasa's fingers. The lightning stopped. Akira gasped, grabbing at her own throat and freeing Miyuki in the process. Akira's eyes appeared as if they were about to pop out of her skull, a horrid look of the final desperate moments of someone's life.

Miyuki's hair was a mess. Deep colored patches blemished her once pristine form. As Tsukasa psychically withheld oxygen from Akira's lungs, Miyuki cocked her fist back and delivered a bone-breaking punch to Akira's nose.

Miyuki wasn't a violent girl... but she felt that the punch was needed. The instant her fist smashed Akira's nose, Tsukasa lost her will to continue channeling her spell. Fresh air flooded Akira's lungs as she was knocked right out of the sky.

Groaning, Akira fell down, down, down, back to Earth, slinging little droplets of blood out of her nostrils as she fell.


End file.
